


Daughter of Deadpool

by LovesWifi



Series: Maribat [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, I would say its funny, Kidnapping, Secrets, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette is the daughter of Deadpool, I haven't really figured it out yet. I'll figure it out. I have the headcanon on my tumblr.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Vanessa Carlysle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Wade Wilson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Series: Maribat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720171
Comments: 31
Kudos: 415





	1. Chapter 1

When the love of her life, Wade Wilson, was diagnosed with cancer, she had only been pregnant for a month and a half. Vanessa really did want to tell Wade about the baby, but the day she was going to, she woke up to an empty bed. She had cried all that day and called out of work that night if anyone asked she was going to blame hormones. In the next couple of months, no one would want a pregnant stripper, and she was thinking of quitting because she doesn’t know the effects it would have on her baby, she would need to find a job and fast. She ended up working at a daycare where she would send her daughter, yes she knew the gender she was five months along. 

When her daughter was born, Vanessa named her Marinette Morena Carlysle-Wilson. They lived a pretty normal life; they didn’t have it all, but what mattered was Marinette was happy and growing well and that’s what mattered to Vanessa. That was until shit went sideways when Marinette was three. 

They were kidnapped, on there way home from the work, by a man named Ajax, a stupid name in her opinion, because of her ex-boyfriend. 

“This is just splendid isn’t it?” He said to another person. “Not only do we have his whore, but we also have the asswipe’s bastard baby. It’s as he would say an early Christmas. Give her here now.” He finished, beckoning to hold the girl. 

“No, please don’t hurt her, just take me instead ok? Wade, even if he was alive, doesn’t know about her,” Vanessa said, turning Marinette away from Ajax. 

“Well that’s all the more fun, take the girl,” he commanded. When the goons retrieved her, Marinette started crying. “Shut up! We have work to do. Follow me, he should be here soon.” Not too long after Ajax said that he was standing on the edge of the scrap, screaming something. Vanessa might have cared if they weren’t in danger. That was until she was dragged with Marinette to the edge where Ajax had stood not even five minutes ago. With a snicker, he says, “Aww does he write you love letters too?” He asked before dragging her and Marinette to a case. Vanessa was tied down and Marinette was taken from her arms.

“No! Don’t do that! Please leave her alone!” Vanessa cried as it got harder to breathe. She saw Wade climb up onto the scrap edge.

“Francis! Let Vanessa go!”

“Shhh! Wade, you don’t want to startle little Marinette, do you?”

“Who the fuck is Marinette?” Wade said, waving a blade.

“You don’t recognize your own spawn of Satan?” Francis said. A sound as gasping for air came from behind Francis. Wade throws the blade cracking the glass, deep breaths following.

“Mama!” Marinette screamed wiggling, trying to break free of Francis’ grasp.

“Wade! You have to protect her!” Vanessa shouts out, as her breaths return to normal. Marinette bites Francis’s nose, he drops her. She runs over to Vanessa and hides behind the case.

Wade cracks his knuckles and his neck, all while saying. “Now this is a fair fight.” The fight scene went the same except when the building was falling Marinette and Vaness both ended up in the case. Everything was black until muffled voices came with the light. “Found them.” The case is open and Vanessa hands Marinette to the short-haired teen, before standing up. When she’s alright to stand, she takes Marinette back and is trying to hush her cries.

“Oh, Francis! It’s time to die!” Wade said tumbling down the rubble, she saw the tin man walk over to him, but Vanessa was still distracted so she didn’t hear anything until a gunshot making Marinette cry more. Not too long after, Wade approached her.

“Vanessa, I’m sorry it’s been a rough couple of years,” Wade tries. 

“A rough couple of years? Your daughter doesn’t know who you are!” Vanessa screamed, slapping his face.

“To be fair, I didn’t know she existed,” Wade tried, earning himself another slap.

“Come on Marinette,” Vanessa said, turning around putting her so she can walk.

“No, please, I want to be part of her life, but I’m not the same man I was under this mask,” Wade said, grabbing her hand that wasn’t holding Marinette’s. “I don’t want to scare her, face her away?”

“If you’re going to be in her life, she’s going need to see you,” Vanessa said, picking Marinette up and putting her on her hip. “Bluebell, this is your daddy,” Vanessa said, taking off his mask. Only to see the paper mask of Ryan Renold stapled to his face.

“This was for if my other mask fell off,” He chuckled, as she started to take it. “Just like a bandaid, rip it off.”

“That is quite a face, but with a brief adjustment period and lots of alcohol, it’s not I face I wouldn’t to ride on,” Vanessa said, putting a hand on his face.

“Daddy!” Marinette says before moving to jump out of Vanessa’s grasp.

“Vanessa! There are innocent ears,” Colossus said.

“What’re still doing here? Go be a really big brother to someone!” Wade said, holding Marinette. “Let’s go home, wait, you have a house right?”

“We never left the apartment,” Vanessa explained, taking Marinette back again. “Wade this is your Marinette Morena Carlysle-Wilson.”

“Hi, Marinette, I’m your dad!” He exclaims, before hushing his voice. “Boogie woogie woogie.”

“Seriously, just ruined a touching moment!” Vanessa said, smacking his arm.

“That’s why you love me,” Wade snickers, wrapping an arm around her.

Once Wade moved back into the apartment, they started teaching Marinette where to find her emergency bag, all the stuff she needed if there was ever trouble at the house. They also started her on early self-defense techniques. 

They were a happy family until Marinette got hurt. Someone, one of Wade’s many enemies, shot her. They called an ambulance, but if they waited for blood until Marinette got to the hospital, she was going to die. They did a blood transfusion and Wade being the only person with the same blood had to give blood. Later during her surgery, he gave her more, refusing to leave his only daughter high and dry. (ok ik this won’t affect or change her DNA but work with me.)

It wouldn’t be until a week after the accident did they realize what happened. Marinette tripped and fell. Vanessa watched the scratch heal in front of her eye and not even ten minutes later it was gone with the only trace being the hole in her tights. Wade and Vanessa later checked where she was shot and there was no scar. 

“Is she going to look like you from now on?” Vanessa asked after she had put Marinette to bed.

“Nessa, I have no idea, all I know is this is going to be one hell of a ride,” Wade said, kissing her head.

“You could have just said, no matter what happens, I’ll stand by your side,” Vanessa sighs, leaning her head on Wade’s shoulder.

“Yeah, but I rather have you under me,” Wade responds, earning him an elbow to the ribs. 

“Come on let’s go to bed, we’ll worry about it in the morning,” Vanessa said, pulling him to bed.

Time went on, Marinette started school and her ‘condition’ never went away. She was taught to keep it a secret from everyone that wasn’t her mom and dad or their friends. She was a normal kid at school except for some time getting in trouble for being ‘inappropriate’. The first time they were called in was when Marinette was a first grader.

“So Mr. Wilson, Ms. Carlysle, we brought you in here today because,” the principal started. 

“Wait, I want to hear my daughter’s side of the story first,” Wade said, looking to where Marinette was sulking in the corner of the office.

“Well this shithead tripped me on the playground, so got up, grabbed a stick and said nicely. ‘Imma cut you bitch!’ before I tackled him,” Marinette explained.

“Marinette, we’ve talked about this you have to” Wade started.

“I’m going to stop you right there Wade, I love you but wait to give her life advise till we get home,” Vanessa said, grabbing his hand. “So know that we know the whole story.”

“Mandatory family counseling and anger management classes for her,” the principal said. A “fuck” “shit” “bitch” with her answer. (Wade said fuck. Vanessa said shit. Marinette called her a bitch.)

The kids never did anything to Marinette after that, afraid of getting of Marinette’s bad side. They decided that it would be a good idea to teach her how to lie. Family counseling was interesting, to say the least, it went a bit like this.

“Mr. and Mrs. Wilson?”

“Nope! We’re not married,” Vanessa said, standing up to enter the office. They sit down with Marinette on Wade’s lap.

“So Marinette can you explain to me, where you would hear such words?”

“Daddy! He doesn’t like our cat, the night before I tackled the kid, he got scratched and he screamed what I screamed,” Marinette explained.

“Bluebell, that’s not our cat, and I tried to explain to you that it’s not good to keep feeding it,” Wade said.

“That’s the only time I’ve heard him swear though,” Marinette lies, a smile spreading across her face.

“So Vanessa, Wade, what do you guys do for work?”

“I’m a dancer.”

“Waste management,” Wade says, leaving out what type of waste he deals with, hint wastes of oxygen, pretty shitty people.

“Well, I recommend not swearing around her, make sure she controls her temper and discipline if she doesn't listen,” The councilors said, standing. “I’d like a behavior report in two weeks if nothing has changed, I’ll see you back here again.”

Her parents told her that she did good improv and that she’s not allowed to swear again. Everything was again going fine until it was spring soccer. Marinette had just turned ten and was practicing with her team before a game, that was fine until the actual game. She was going to kick a ball but a girl slid and hit her ankle. It was broken and she was pulled off the field, her parents were running late, and even though they told her never to show her healing ability to anyone but family, she didn’t listen. By half time her ankle was healed, and when she got up to play the coach sat her down and told her that it wasn’t ok.

“But look, Miss, it’s all healed,” She said, standing.

“Umm… sit here I’m going to call somebody,” she said, walking away. Long story short her coach called her parents, and they decided it was time to move because the coach recommended talking to a doctor about getting tests down. Other people were talking about it already, and they didn’t want news spreading. So they sold their apartment to Dopinder and started to talk to apartment managers in another state.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down, GO WATCH DP2 IF YOU HAVEN'T SPOILER ENSUE.

It was when they were setting up their new apartment when once again shit hit the fan. Vanessa had just finished putting Marinette to bed and Wade was running late for dinner.

“Would you believe me if I said I was saving kitties from a tree?” Wade walks in, dropping his stuff with a thud. 

“No, now be quiet, I just finished putting your daughter to be,” Vanessa said in a hushed voice. That’s when he heard it, the gunshots he leaped across the kitchen grab the knife holder. As the men walked in, he threw the knives. Vanessa ducked behind the couch and not too long after the coast was clear. 

With a snicker Wade says, “I don’t know why you’re worried about Marinette waking up, she’s still sleeping.” It was a split second but that was all it took for his life to change.

“Wade!” He turned and threw the cream cheese spreader at the man in the doorway. But he was too late the gun had already fired. Wade hurdles the couch and holds Vanessa as she says her final word. “Red, take care of Bluebell. I will kick your ass if I hear otherwise.” She gasped out her last words. Wade lays Vanessa down before rushing down the hall. 

“Marinette! Emergency plan in action,” he exclaims, stirring her awake. 

“Daddy what happened?”

“Mama got hurt we have to get you somewhere safe,” he says before jumping out her window to chase after the man who killed Vanessa. It wouldn’t be too much longer after he pushed the man in front of a moving truck that he would hear his daughter’s screams ring throughout the stormy night. He had lost everything. 

He spent the next couple day or weeks he couldn’t tell, they all blended together, at the bar. He did shot after shot. He lost everything there was blood where his daughter was supposed to be, there was an empty hole left where his family was supposed to be.

That night Marinette had woken up to her father she had lost everything. She had heard a man scream along with honking of a horn as she was taken by unfamiliar people. All she had with her was her emergency backpack and the clothes she was wearing. She screamed before a rag was placed on her mouth, leaving her in darkness. 

The next thing she knew she was in the back of a cargo plane. There was no one around which was suspicious, but she wanted to take her chance to get out of there. She took a quick look around, there was a pilot and co-pilot, there were only a couple of people in her room, maybe they were it? She saw what looked to be a bag, and door, just her look. She quickly crept over to the bag, there was a parachute picture on the front with a bunch of regulation, rules, and waning. She didn't have much time as she heard footsteps approaching her direction. 

“This brat better be worth keeping alive, did Talia say why she needs her?” the voice said, fast approaching her way.

“Out of spite for her father and so healing ability or something,” a shout came from the cockpit. 

Hearing this, she took a deep breath in and out, checked to make sure she had her emergency backpack, she put that on her front, put on the parachute and the footsteps were about to reach her, she pushed the door open and jumped. She let out a scream as she saw the fast-approaching clouds. As she saw the ground, trees, and rocky cliff fast approaching, she pulled the string and got pulled in the wind. She floated down the hill and when she touched down she started rolling down the hill, getting tangled up in the parachute.

When she managed to detangle herself, she pulled out her phone, went to google maps. She was stuck in the outskirts of the United Kingdom, more specifically Porth Dinllaen, Llyn Peninsula. But from the looks of it, over the hill she just rolled down, there is a beach and a town. Maybe she could find help there. She sighed and started climbing. It was morning here, meaning people should either have just arrived or they should be waking up soon, it was after all just a bit past nine am. (London is like five hours ahead, plus a seven hour flight, twelve hours from when she was taken). 

She saw a truck down the road, she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her down the hill. When she got to the bottom of the hill and entered the village, she took off running to catch the driver, he was still currently loading the back, so she had time, but she didn’t want to take any chances.

“Sir!” She greets, approaching the nice-looking man.

“Yes? You need help?” He asks, placing a crate in the back.

“Yes, are you going to the capital?” She asks, catching her breath.

“I’ll be there by lunchtime, why? You need a ride?” He asks, looking her up and down.

“Please?”

“Sure, just let me finish loading these then we’ll be on our way,” he said, picking up another box. She knew she shouldn’t trust strangers, but when someones desperate, desperate measures need to be taken. 

The trip was awkward and silent to say the least. She pretended to sleep a bit to see what the driver would do, but he did nothing, so she let the sweet release of sleep take her. She woke up, what felt like hours later at a truck stop. They got out, filled up on gas, got food, and used the restroom. 

When they got back into the truck, the man attempted to start a conversation. “So I can tell by your accent that you’re not from here.”

“I’m from America,” Marinette responds, looking out the window.

“You’re a long way from home,” he points out, looking at the girl with worry.

“Yeah, I guess I would be, but I don’t have anything left there,” Marinette sighs.

“What do you mean?”

“It's not important.”

“We’ll be in London in a half-hour, I think I should report you to the authorities, maybe we can find your parents,” he says. She nods, silently, already formulating a plan to getaway. When she was on the way to the village she had also been trying to find out the best way to start a new life. She decided to head to London then take a train to Paris. Thank god for her parents’ need to be prepared. She had started learning different languages, right now she has a basic knowledge of French and Spanish, she didn’t want to know why most of the French sentences she was taught were flirtatious. (her father had been teaching her). “We’re here, I’m going to unload this stuff, then we’ll head to the police station.” The man said, getting out of the truck. She took a couple of pounds from his wallet before getting out of the car, and running into a crowd. The man would later come back to the empty truck and call her in to the police station. But she would be well on her way to Paris before the case was even filed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient, I've been going through some things. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahah a it's been a hot sec, ya know how it be, badass Marinette and stuff

She spent a couple of days hiding while in Paris to see how people worked and acted. Not too long after observing, she joined and accumulated seamlessly. She kept her name of Marinette, it’s not like anyone asked though. At night, as she had previously seen, bakeries among other places, throw out all their food in the dumpster behind their store. She would sit on the street, always changing places, all day and then at night she would go get food, and sleep on a roof and has been doing it for a couple of weeks without fail.

She was grabbing some food from a nearby bakery when she heard a deep voice. “Honey, are you ok? My wife and I noticed that you’ve been hanging around here recently.” She doesn’t worry about getting food, she runs. They start setting out food and water for her. They don’t try to talk to her for another week, the wife offers her a cup of cocoa, a shower, and even a place to sleep for the night. She accepted the cocoa and shower, she made them believe she went to sleep but snuck out during the night.

Their relationship lasted for around a month until she actually spent the night and was there the next morning. “So dear, what’s your name?” The man asks, sitting next to his wife.

“My name is Marinette,” She responds, pushing her food around the plate.

“My name is Sabine, and this is my husband, Tom.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” She says, taking a small bite of food.

“Where are your parents?” Tom says.

“Last time I saw them, they were in America, I don’t think they’re alive though,” She responds, her eyes unmoving from her plate.

“How’d you get to Europe?” Tom asks, raising an eyebrow.

“An airplane with a bunch of men dressed in black, I jumped out of the plane, took hitchhiked from London, and then took the train from London to France. Can we agree not to talk about this?”

“Umm… sure, but we can talk about this a different time,” Sabine says, rubbing her arms.

“Well, Marinette, we would love to have you around, if your parents are unable to,” Tom says, slowly.

“Why would you want to take me in?” Marinette asks, looking up from her food.

“Because we can’t have children of our own and it would be good for you until you can find either a permanent home or your parents,” Sabine offers.

She sighs looking in the mirror, the Dupain-Chengs had taken her in almost eleven years ago. She’s in her last year of high school as a seventeen-year-old. She wanted to keep up her skills, so she convinced her parents to let her take martial arts to improve her skills.

Earlier that year, there had been a rise in crime and decided she couldn’t sit by and let people get her. Remembering her father’s suit, she replicated it except whatever was red on his is now black on her, in hopes that her father, if he is alive, would see it and try to find her. Unfortunately, even after being a “superhero” for a year, she hasn’t heard anything from him.

She wasn’t really a superhero though, as her father said about himself, she’s a bad guy who kills worse people, but on top of that, she actually did good things. She helps by stopping robberies, mugging, among other bad things.

It helped her stay sane you could say, especially after Lila had come back. She made her life literally hell, but she didn’t keep her promise, for friends she still has Alya and she gained Chloe as a friend, and that’s really all she needed to be ok in school. She originally had Adrien as well, but after Alya and Chloe heard the bull shit Adrien told Marinette, they convinced Marinette to let him go, which she gladly agreed. Marinette and Alya (Chloe always had been a pariah) had become the pariahs of the class because of their unwillingness to conform to what Lila lies and wants.

“So last night someone tried to rob me and Black Death saved me last night,” Lila says to her loyal newer followers, she sunk her clutches into Kim, Alix, and of course, Adrien after losing Alya.

“Oh no are you ok?” Rose asks.

“Black Death saved me, he’s so funny! You know, I’m the one who convinced him to be who she is today,” Lila says, sending a smirk to where Alya and Marinette sat in the back.

“You except for the fact that no one had ever heard him speak,” Alya mutters.

“What was that Cesaire!” Kim says.

“In the year or so that Black Death has been around, no one has heard him speak,” Alya says, raising her voice to be heard more clearly.

“Of course he wouldn’t be heard by bullies or press but me as his friend, of course, he would talk to me,” Lila says with a sickenly sweet smile. Marinette smiles while putting a hand on Alya’s shoulder. With a sigh Alya takes a seat, no matter what she and Marinette have tried, the class doesn’t listen.

“Don’t waste your breath on them,” Chloe says. Bustier was more than happy to let them sit together, hoping to contain the drama to the back corner.

She was happy to have her friend, there was a short couple of months where she had no one and she didn’t want to go back to those dark days. She shutters as she remembers how awful she looked.

She was so freaked out by what was happening that she pulled out her emergency backpack, something she hadn’t looked at since she moved into Sabine and Tom’s home. She took out the picture of her with her father and mother. She missed them both dearly and there’s no proof but there may or may not have been a few tears shed. She noticed an envelope in the bottom of her bag, apparently, she hadn’t taken enough time to examine her bag before she had put it away.

‘Dear Bluebell,

If you’re reading this, I’m sorry. Something drastic must have gone down for you to even see the bag. Remember, mommy and daddy, love you, no matter what. We wish we could be there for you. Don’t get in trouble, don’t date anyone, we’ll find out and make sure they don’t see the light of day. We really wish it didn’t have to come to this, but sometimes life doesn’t work out.

Always remember you are precious and you are loved just the way you are.

Love,  
Mom and Dad.’

She hated how she looked like a smashed avocado like how her father looked. It had started out small so she ignored it, hoping it would go away. But the longer she was separated from her friends, the more the rash had spread until the point where it was everywhere, she wasn’t able to hide it, so she faked sick and stayed home.

She was glad to be out of that dark place though, she was practically dragged out by Chloe, believe it or not. When Marinette had gotten that godforsaken rash somewhat under control, she returned to school to be greeted by Chloe saying that she was a saint for putting up with the bull shit that is their class of idiots. It was Chloe who helped Marinette snap Alya drag of the lies, that had been two months ago, now their a strong little support group. While Marinette and Chloe had it bad, Alya had it worse, Nino broke up with her, and she shamed for ‘falling victim’ to the ‘bullies’. It was hard at first but with the help of Marinette and Chloe, they were confident with each other, they leaned on each other to help themselves grow stronger.

Marinette smirks, having a perfect idea to give Lila a bit of payback.

“You guys up for a spa night?” Chloe asks as the bell rings.

“I’ll ask my mom, but I don't think I have to babysit tonight,” Alya says, collecting her things.

“Good, Dupain-Cheng?”

“I have to do something first, but I’ll meet you in your room,” Marinette says, she says goodbye before rushing out of the classroom. She finishes her homework, has a small dinner, packs a small bag, and decides to put her plan into action.

It took fifteen minutes of running around the rooftops to spot her victim. She knows where she’ll be turning so she drops in her path. “So I heard you’ve been spreading lies about me.”

“You can talk!”

“I thought we were ‘besties’,” Black Death says, pushing off the wall she had been previously leaning against. She approaches her prey, Lila takes a couple of steps back as Death approaches. In one swift movement, Death had a blade to Lila’s neck. “Lie about me again and I’ll cut out your tongue.” She threatens, earning a hesitant nod from the Italian. Death brings the blade away from her neck. “Then we’re all good!”

“I’m going to tell everyone what you said!” Lila shrieks at Death’s retreating back.

“Oh and there’s the mistake if you mention this to anyone you’ll have the first-hand experience of how I got my name, but it’s not like anyone would believe you, after all, we are ‘besties’!” Death says before jumping onto the nearest rooftop. She then ran to Le Grand Paris Hotel for a girls’ night.

She giggles as she takes off her black mask and yeets it onto Chloe’s bed. “I’m here Chlo!”

“Nope! That was not a good laugh, you didn’t bring blood back did you,” Chloe asks, taking the cucumbers off her eyes.

“There’s no blood on your katanas, why are you laughing?” Alya asks, waving her hand to dry her nails.

“I put Lila between a blade and a wall,” Marinette shrugs, picking up her clothes to change into.

“Literally or physically?” Alya asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Both,” Marinette yells from the bathroom, her voice muffled by the door. “I told her, she lies about me, I make so she can’t lie. She threatened to tell of our interaction, I threatened to prove my name.” She says, brushing out her hair as she leaves the bathroom.

“Well that’s one lie take care,” Chloe says, putting the cucumbers back in their rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So think @salty-fang said it best when they said ‘It’s risen from the dead. The Deadpool Au is back. and it’s as amazing (read: mediocre) as ever. *mic drop*’ (Sorry it took so long, don’t crucify me)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
